


Games

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a game to see who will give in first, and to no one's surprise, they’re about even. It’s all provocation and prodding, Steve is quick to anger and Tony is just as quick to react. Right now, however, Steve finds himself slipping at Tony’s will, and for a man who puts emphasis on the suppression of urges it’s a huge disappointment to watch where his self control ends and where Tony’s victory begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the proudest of this, but i wanted a fic that was pwp and ults dealing with lingerie, hope you enjoy it :) Beta'd by morphia!

It’s a game to see who will give in first, and to no one's surprise, they’re about even. It’s all provocation and prodding, Steve is quick to anger and Tony is just as quick to react. Right now, however, Steve finds himself slipping at Tony’s will, and for a man who puts emphasis on the suppression of urges it’s a huge disappointment to watch where his self control ends and where Tony’s victory begins.

It’s the little things that make Steve lash out and give Tony what he wants. The way he’s kept so manicured and pretty, like the most elegant piece of blown glass but resilient like the heroic title he so desperately clings to. Tony is obsessed with flare and standing out, even as he's crafting his image so people perceive him a certain way, and Steve has to admit he’s fallen for that image harder than he should have allowed himself to. He’s watched and watched and known that there’s someone so much more multifaceted under that facade he’s built so carefully, but as much as Tony is a genius, he’s also a businessman. He could sell that mask to anyone. It isn’t until they start having sex regularly that Steve begins to see parts of the mask crumble. That's how the game starts.

Steve had found himself trying to get a rise out of Tony, pushing him and even worse, ignoring his emotional needs to see how far he could go. And hell, Tony wasn’t without fault. Matter of fact, he'd seemed to thrive on it, never hesitating to do the same, but he'd used his sharp tongue to his advantage to cut deeper.

“What’s taking you so damn long? I don’t have all day.” Not true at all, Steve's willing to wait for as long as Tony needs to primp himself, not that he thinks Tony needs it. Really, he prefers it if Tony just came out naked.

“Patience is a virtue, darling,” Tony calls back from the bathroom. “I’m a very unique perfectionist, I thought you would have learned that by now.”

Steve rolls his eyes at the “perfectionist” part because of the irony of it all. If he were being honest, he’d admit he finds Tony perfect in his own way, perfect for his needs and perfect enough to sate his lust.

Tony says nothing more, but Steve hears the clicking of something so familiar, something hypnotizing and something that makes his cock twitch. When Tony finally reveals himself, Steve’s mouth parts and for a moment all the air leaves his body at once. He’s gaping, he knows he is, and Tony looks so proud and gorgeous. His hair immaculate and slicked into place, a sheer lacy robe that rides high and grazes his upper thigh with matching panties and garters, all sharing the same deep red rich hue that compliments Tony’s skin beautifully, sheer stockings and sleek black heels. Tony’s long and lean body looks like it's made for lingerie, and Steve wants nothing more than to bend him over and grab a handful of his perfectly done hair and fuck him relentlessly. The only question is whether to start with his ass or his face first.

Steve moves from his current hunched over position, chin in hands to hold up his head in a way that tells of his boredom, to sitting up completely and staring at the sight of Tony. He realizes his reaction when Tony smirks and speaks

“Take a picture darling, I encourage you to take several.”

And why would Steve need a picture when he's planning on Tony wearing lingerie more often than not? Tony walks up to him slowly, his hips rocking from side to side hypnotising with each passing step and leaving Steve breathless. Tony settles on his lap, a knee on either side of him and biting his lower lip. Steve instinctively grabs a handful of his ass and massages it gently, then accenting the touch with a firm slap.

“What are you wearing?” He asks, which is his way of trying to get over the shock of Tony looking so damn good. It’s partially because he’s never seen a man look so sexy before. Men don’t wear lingerie, they're not supposed to look feminine and yet--

“I know your conservative head can’t compute what’s going on but like I said the first time I sucked your cock, don’t think.”

Steve says nothing, his hand travels up the back of Tony’s neck and to his hair, then he pulls, gradually making his hold tighter and pulling until he hears Tony gasp. They still hold some form of eye contact, Steve looking down at Tony as if he’s his superior, and Tony looking through a sheet of long eye lashes.

“You’re right. I don’t understand, but we don’t have sex for us to understand each other.”

“That would imply you had the capability to do so,” Tony gasps out, letting out a sly grin when Steve grips harder.

Steve grits his teeth in frustration. “The only thing I expect to hear from you now are moans,” he says, then presses his fingers up to Tony’s mouth, not letting his approval show when Tony licks eagerly while keeping eye contact. Steve takes the well licked finger and reaches inside Tony’s panties, pressing the finger against Tony’s entrance then breaching slightly, and Tony responds almost immediately. Tony arches up, twisting in the constricting hold of Steve’s hands, still firmly grabbing a fistful of his hair, making his body contort in a certain direction that makes it impossible for him grind back onto Steve’s finger.

“Just fuck me, darling. You know I hate to be teased.”

“I’ll fuck you when I see fit, Stark. What did I say about talking?” Steve removes his finger and slaps Tony’s ass firmly, letting go of his hair and bending him over his knee. “All you need to do is follow directions. I know you can, but you’re so damn stubborn, aren’t you?” He adds another slap to his ass, harder than the one before, making Tony cry out.

Steve waits a moment to admire the redness blooming on Tony’s ass and slaps again, Tony cries out once more then whimpers “Th-That-- you’re going to drive me crazy--”

“Shut. Up.” Steve’s words are punctuated by a slap, steady yet hard, he keeps going after that, taking a pause in between each slap and wishing he could actually take a picture of the lovely marks on Tony's ass. The redness turns darker, a slight purplish color and Tony doesn’t let up with his noises, which Steve finds rather cute. He stutters and squirms to the point where Steve holds one of Tony’s hands behind his back and grips tightly.

“You’ve got to be good for me and take it. Don’t you want to be good for me?” It comes out smoother than Steve expects. He'd felt himself wanting to stutter the obscene words, it’s slightly embarrassing how often he’s said things similar to that and how filthy he still feels. Tony’s reaction is even filthier

“I want to be good for you. Use me like a come rag. I’ll do anything,”

Steve caresses the garters then pulls on it, letting go abruptly to revel in the slap that resonates. Steve can feel his own cock grow harder, and he can also feel Tony’s cock stiff against his thigh.

“Gorgeous,” Steve whispers, then flexes his fingers and slaps Tony’s butt again. Tony reaches for the sheets on the bed, gripping tightly and sniffing gently. Steve refuses to look at his face right now, something like guilt tugging at him at the same time as the urge to ruin the great Tony Stark, to break him down further and leave him a teary eyed mess.

Steve pauses for a moment. “Now, suck my cock,” he says, and Tony complies eagerly, getting his pants unbuttoned and letting out a small sound when Steve’s cock pops out of his boxers. Steve feels Tony’s mouth hit the head of his cock, so warm and wet and everything he needs to satisfy the red hot lust running through his veins.

“Jesus, Stark,” he grunts as he feels Tony’s mouth take more of him down, and then his throat god his throat-- no one should be able to do that, and yet Tony is taking him down seamlessly, as though he were born to do so. Steve lifts his hips and grabs a fistful of Tony’s hair, fucking his mouth and groaning when he hears Tony gag and feels it. His nerves alight, every single one in tune with Tony’s mouth sucking him dry. He can feel the hand in Tony’s hair shake, his hips slowly losing rhythm.

Tony laps his tongue around the head, then underneath, and Steve groans rather loudly before pushing Tony’s head back down, huffing when he chokes. He keeps fucking Tony’s mouth until he finally releases, coming hard enough to make his vision blur, giving a full body shudder. His brain is muddled with nothing but the mantra _“I’m coming, I’m fucking coming--”_

Tony lifts his head, coughing. He has tears welling in his eyes, but he smiles and wipes his mouth gently, as if touching up make up. Steve’s eyes fall down to Tony’s cock pressed against sheer panties, and then his own jeans. Both have wet spots that can only mean--

“Don’t look so proud of yourself honey. You know how worked up I get,” Tony says defensively. Steve doesn’t reply, instead he grabs at Tony’s chin and kisses him, ignoring the fact that Tony had just swallowed a load of his come. He can taste himself and it’s filthy, but so damn good. Their tongues lap against one another's, playful but intent. He feels his cock growing hard again, just from thinking about how he’s stooped so low for a man willing to stoop lower than low. When he pulls away Tony looks as if he’s not done yet, his eyes blown with lust, hair disheveled (because of Steve’s rough-handling) and biting his lower lip deliberately to get a rise out of him.

It’s always a game, a game both of them are willing to play. Steve can’t deny both of them end up winning sometimes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
